


Confusion

by StarryBlanket



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Angst, Beating, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Experimentation, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sad, Sex, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryBlanket/pseuds/StarryBlanket
Summary: A weird story about skeletons trying to find themselves in shitty times. People suck at relationships here. I don't mind anyone giving me ideas. Just look forward for hurtful and happy relationships.





	1. Here we go

    It's always been the same. Nightmare had his gang. The Star Sanses had their gang. Bystanders were always there to help. About once a week there would be a fight then that was it. Everything was always repeating and repeating and repeating. Who knows how long this has been up for? 

    Then the month came where there was no fighting at all. Everything was quiet. According to Error; Nightmare threw a fit and ran off. Error went back to the anti-void, Horror and Killer left to an abandoned universe, and Dust vanished. 

    Dream was reasonably worried about his brother. He left one day to look for him. He returned about a week later to tell Ink that his brother's presence had appeared only to disappear moments later. Ink and Dream made plans to search for Nightmare but never took any action. The guardian thought about asking Cross if he knew where Nightmare was but considering how their previous interaction went, it would be a waste of his time. 

   About a week into the second month of nothing going on, Error started to create chaos in a universe called Underlust. Ink, his sworn nemesis, decided to see why Error would chose that universe out if all of them to destroy. 

    The destroyer seem to have fallen back into the snow as a Sans was an over him trying to help. Error's clutching got worse as the skeleton tried to grab his hand and help him up. Ink chuckled and teleported over to help. He grabbed the skeleton's should which quickly got his attention.

   "Hi there! I wouldn't suggest trying to help that skeleton on the ground. Error has a bad case of Haphephobia," Ink said. 

   Lust looked from Ink to Error then back to Ink with realization. "Oh..! I'm so sorry, uh, Error!" He said turning back at the glitching skeleton.

    "YoU fUckiNg bettEr be!!!" The black skeleton yelled. He moved back before getting up himself. He looked at Ink, "that slUT tried tO touch me!"

    "Well that isn't nice to say," Ink said, his eye lights changing shape. He notice Lust's expression change at the words Error said. This was his first time ever meeting Lust and it wasn't going well for the revealing skeleton. 

    "Well, when you suddenly come to my universe and send a bone blasting at a monster, yeah I was going to "touch" you." Lust said with attitude. His poster changed to be more slouch and putting his hands on his hips.

    Error glared at the skeleton. He pulled his bright blue strings off his face and onto his fingers. Ink grabbed his paintbrush prepared for an attack. He guarded himself as a set of strings were thrown at him. There was a small cry from Lust that caught his attention. He completely forgot to protect Lust. 

    Quickly opening a portal, Error threw the disgusting skeleton through. Lust had no way to prevent it as his body tied up. Error closed the portal and smirked at Ink. 

    "I'll Destroy tHis uniVErse soOner or lAter but I deAlinG with tHe sLut first. He'll juSt Get in thE wAy." With that being said, the destroyer left in another portal. 

    Ink wasn't sure how to feel about this situation but from the previous paint he drank, he felt excited about this. Finally he had a mission to go on!

   


	2. Bitter Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some finally gets their freedom but finds themself in a dark universe.

    "Ya know, bondage isn't my favorite kink," said the Underlust Sans. He was laying on his back in the dark side of the anti-void. The judgemental glitching skeleton did not look happy.

    This wasn't his first time traveling out of his universe. He's done it many of times to visit the multiverse meetings; they're usually in some abandoned or unfinished universes. It wasn't any fun for him at all since everyone seemed to judge him because of where he came from. There were only a few people who he could talk to that wouldn't push him away and Error wasn't one of them. 

    The main reasons he'd go to those dumb meetings is to know what's going on, understand about the human, and see what's going on with Nightmare and his gang. Now that things went quiet, there's no purpose of him going anymore.

    Going back to error, he's honestly, he's only heard of Error a few times. He's heard Ink mentioned him the couple times he'd talk yo him. Other skeletons would talk about Error too, it's always crap. He didn't know what to think of Error thought. He was obviously as judgemental as everyone else but he did set him off. 

    "You gOt iN my dAmn wAY!" Error yelled in  frustration. This strings wrapped about Lust connecting to some infinite ceiling and pulled him off the ground.  

    "Well, yeah. I wasn't going to just let ya kill people and destroy my universe. I would probably be called the most "laziest sans" out there." Not like he didn't have a bad reputation already. "Mind letting me go? Paps is gonna be upset if I don't come home for dinner. He's inviting his date over, this is pretty important."

   The strings tightened around him, squeezing him. "You rEally thInk that I wOulD just let yoU go!? You aNd that slutty UniversE are aBominatioNs! I'm goiNg to rid oF everY laSt one of you!"

    Lust chuckled. "Oh honey, have you even looked at yourself? Ever thought of you being an abomination?"

    Error ignored that questioned as he pulled the strings tighter causing Lust to let out a small moan. Lust blushed from embarrassment and Error glitches more. 

    Letting out an awkward chuckle, Lust decided to hide his embarrassment with, "Well, I never said bondage wasn't a kink of mine." 

Error quickly dropped Lust who roughly landed on their feet. He opened a portal, "yoU know whAt, leave." Looking through the portal, Lust frowned as he saw it wasn't his universe. Feeling magic surround his soul, he was pushed through the portal. The portal shut before he could stand up and go back through. Gulping, Lust looked around the dark universe he's been thrown in. 

None of the monsters seemed to like each other. There was piles of dust in the Snowdin snow. The smell of blood wreaked and made him nauseous. Then right there, right in front of him, a monster was slaughtered by another monster. 

Lust froze, not knowing what universe he was in. It was clearly a Fell one though. Oh boy, he did not need this stress in his life right now. 

As if this wasn't scary enough, all the monsters in the area were staring right at him. He stuck out like neon marker with a ton of black sharpies. "Uh, see ya," he said before teleporting away.

He needed to find the Sans and Papyrus in this universe. Hopefully they could help him. Hopefully they weren't one of the skeleton's that hated him or would kill him. There clearly wasn't any mercy in this universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to guess which universe he's in, lol.


	3. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust finds himself in a universe he'd rather not be in. It doesn't go good as a touch sends him into an uncomfortable heat. Lucky he finds someone to help him but the other person isn't interested. There's a relationship problem that needs to be helped first.

_Pop_ , Lust landed right in front of Grillby's. This was the place to be to avoid fights. He needed to sit down and think about what he needed to do. With Error targeting his universe, he needed to come up with something quick.

Walking inside, the place felt cold and smelled. There weren't a lot of monster around surprisingly. He went up to the bar and sat down. Looking on the counter, there was dried up blood stained on the wood. Ignoring it, he decided to glance around. Everyone single monster was staring at him. They were mumbling, mumbling about him for sure. 

Lust took a deep breath in and out. He looked back in the counter. He needed to think. There had to be a Sans somewhere, or a Papyrus. This wasn't a swap universe, so hed really have to depend on the Sans, that's if they're good. Oh god - what was he going to do if there wasn't anyone to help him. How is he suppose to get home and protect his universe. To protect Papyrus?

Maybe Ink had found Error and is fighting him? Maybe Ink is protecting his universe? Maybe Ink is looking for him?  ~~Maybe Error is destroying his home.~~

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a Grillby walked out of the back room and to the bar. Lust felt pity for the melting fire monster. His flames were so small. He was surprised that he wasn't a pile of dust. 

"What do you want.." Grillby said sadly in between his cries for help. 

Lust let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding," ..uhh.. ketchup and fries will be fine."

The elemental nodded and went to get that stuff in the back. After a minute, he felt something right behind him. Slowly turning around, there was a scarred up Doggo right there, standing really close. 

"You smell.. nice." The dog leaned forward and sniffed him slowly.  "So clean.." He brushed his paw on Lust's shoulder, "..so soft." 

Lust slightly moved away which seemed to upset the dog. Doggo grabbed Lust's tight and began to feel the smooth texture of Lust's ribs and spine. With a grin, Doggo commented, "I bet you'd taste so good.." 

Trying to hold back little moans, he roughly pulled his arm away from Doggo and tried pushing him away. That didn't go well as he felt hot pain across his cheek and his back slammed against the counter. The dog monster growled at him, drool landing on Lust's burning face. That wasn't the only thing burning anymore.

By some kind of miracle, Doggo was thrown off of him. Getting off the counter and on his feet, he saw Horror at doorway. "Get lost ya fucking mutt."

Doggo growled as he went back over to his table. Horror looked at Lust and walked up to him, "what the hell is someone like you doing here?" 

Lust rubbed his cheek as he answered Horror's question; "I got too close to Error and he threw me here.. I need to get back home as soon as I can. Can you help me?"

Horror blankly stared at Lust like he was some kind of idiot. "Seriously. Me helping you? Heh. No." The skeleton said not amused as he sat down. Lust decided to sit next to him, his cheek starting to turn into a purple bruise. 

"Why not?" Lust crosses his legs, slightly rubbing then together. His heat. It came in like a wave from those touches. "I have to make sure Error doesn't destroy my universe."

"I have my own issues to deal with. I don't need to deal with yours." Horror leaned on the counter. His elbow rested on the table as his hand began to pick at his eye socket.

"Oh come on, they can't be as bad as mine." Lust said but went silent as he earned a side glare from Horror.

"Look,  **slut**. You don't even know what's going on for me. I going through something right now and I don't need you annoying the crap outta me. I'll fucking kill you if you keep you're mouth open."

Lust looked away then at Grillby as he walked back to the bar. He set a small plate of fries and a bottle of ketchup on the counter. The skeleton smiled, "thank you."

Grillby seemed taken by surprised by that as his flames slightly grew hotter. His frown grew into a small smile which made Lust feel good but that heat in between his legs wasn't going away. 

Lust took a fry and ate it. Horror watch with a shit eating grin and Lust put the half eaten fry back down. He quickly swallowed it almost throwing up. Those weren't fried. That wasn't only ketchup. 

Horror chuckled as he took the ketchup and fries from Lust. "Good job at looking at your food before trying it. Bet you do it a lot though, you just go at it, don't you?" 

Lust frowned, not liking what Horror was saying. Suppressing his anger, he asked, " so what's you're problem?"

The skeleton with a large hole in his skull went quiet. He ate some fries, with some human fingers. He looked at Lust with a look Lust never thought he'd see. He looked sad. "Killer and I broke up. That's why I'm back home. He's still living at  **our** damn house. Fucking bastard thought we were "perfect" for each other. Practically kicked me out."

Horror and Killer were dating? "Wow." That is one hell of a relationship. Is that a ship he needed? Oh yes~ "Did something happened to cause Killer's reaction?"

"I don't know.." Horror mumbled. "Nothing really happened. He just suddenly said that and went off." Horror took a bid gulp of his ketchup. 

"Want me to help? I can hear both sides of the story for you to see what led to this."

Horror looked at Lust, "why? Just wanna have a threesome or something?"

"No. Stop thinking that's all I do. I'm getting sick of it."

"Oh sure you are. But fine. I'll let you give it a shot. If you tell anyone about any thing or make this worse, you're dead." 

Lust nodded understanding what he's gotten himself into.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like some smut is gonna be coming soon. Lust just needs to hold back a bit longer, that's if he can. How much humiliation can Lust cause to himself?


	4. Unrecognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust finds a major problem between Horror and Killer's relationship. Will he get through to them so they can recognize that their relationship isn't healthy?

The two skeletons trudged through the snow that began to come down harshly. Other monsters were seen taking shelter inside their houses or buildings. Others stood out to see what food they can grab by surprise. Horror made sure Lust stood close to him, he didn't want Lust getting torn to pieces and having his dust eaten up. But that's probably why Error threw him in this universe anyways. If there was a chance he could get Killer back, he's taking it. 

Once they got to the house, Lust walked inside with Horror following behind. Surprising to Horror, the Underlust monster wasn't rattling his bones. Even he was cold and he doesn't get cold easily.

"Hey Paps! I'm home!" Horror shouted and waited for a response. He grumbled and just walked to the kitchen when there was no response. The skeleton grabbed an alcoholic beverage from the fridge and went to the blood stained couch. Lust decided to join Horror by sitting next to him on the couch. It felt scary and uncomfortable being in universe like this. One where you could be killed any day at any moment. 

"So uh..  When are we gonna leave?" Lust asked, not really wanting to stay any longer. 

"Whenever I wake up tomorrow. I wanna tell my bro that I'm going to be leaving again."

Frowning, Lust asked, "so were gonna spend the night here?"

Horror grinned and took a sip of his drink. "Yes, were spending ths night here. Why? Are you too afraid? Heh. You can have the couch tonight. Just makes sure no one sees you through the window."

That was not an answer Lust wanted to hear. Definitely not what he wanted to hear. This was going to be a nightmarish night. He didn't want to do this. 

* * *

 

Lust woke up in the morning. He was so exhausted. He stood up late last night and constantly woke up from fear. Each noise sent panic in his soul. Another thing that kept him awake was his heat. It was burning. He needed to do something about it. What could he do about It? He could touch himself but it wouldn't put a good image on him if he was caught. If he kept hiding it, he'll either snap or melt. 

Hearing that a monster melted is rare. You'd probably hear about it once in a lifetime. Usually it happens to monsters who just got their injections and refuse to do anything about it. What's worse is those who go mad from lack of touch. Apparently it's some people's kinks but it's dangerous. That how rape starts. But luckily everyone is nice and willing help one another out in his universe.

He brushed his hand over his spine and let a small moan escape his teeth. It felt so good. It felt so good to touch himself. That sweet release. He wanted someone to touch him like that. He needed someone to touch him like that. He wanted a partner. 

Lust stopped what he was doing as he heard a door open and footsteps walking around. Looking at the second story, he saw Horror's brother walk out his room. He was super tall. His teeth were covered in blood and crooked. His eyes didn't seem to have good sight either. Naturally, Lust felt sad and wanted to help him but this wasn't his universe to change. 

The skeleton, Lust decided to name Sugar, walked downstairs and stared at Lust for a while. He leaned up and stared back at Sugar uncomfortably. "Sans??? What are you doing on the couch?? It's early, are you sick? You look strange."

Aw, Sugar cared about him. "Sorry but I'm not your bro. I'm Lust, the Sans of Underlust." He stuck his hand out which Sugar happily shook. 

"Its nice to meet you Rust from Underbust! I'm Papyrus! Call me whatever you'd like!"

"Heh, I'll call you Sugar," Lust said quite loudly. The Papyrus seemed to hear that much better. 

"I like that name, Sugar!"

Lust smiled, "I'm glad you do. Wanna get your brother up, hun? I'm gonna help him with some boyfriend trouble."

"Ah, yes.. My brother told me what's going in between him and his boyfriend. He's been feeling down recently. I would be happy if you could help him."

"I can do it," Lust smiled. Well, at least he hoped he could do it. He wanted to get home. He waa anted to make sure his brother was safe. That his friends were safe.

"SANS!!!" Sugar yelled to the upstairs. "COME DOWNSTAIRS!!! RUST IS WAITING PATIENTLY FOR YOU!!!"

Wow. He's the loudest Papyrus he's ever heard. So loud and so close. It really got Horror's attention as he came walking out of his room, "quiet down Pap. I can hear you."

Horror teleported downstairs next to Sugar. "I heard that your friend is going to help your relationship with Killer's! That's wonderful!"

The tired skeleton gave a small smile, "heh. Yeah. We're fin a leave soon. I wanted to tell you last night but you were out late."

Sugar smiled and hugged his brother. "I was indeed out with a mate! It was Undyne! Nyeh heh heh!!! Go ahead and leave! Make sure to visit!"

Lust smiled and looked at Horror. Sugar was so cute. He was surely innocent too, Lust could sense it. That's probably why he didn't judge him as a "slut."

Hugging his brother back, Horror smiled. They eventually let go and the dark skeleton opened a portal. Sugar smiled, "bye brither! Goodbye Rust!"

Horror waved and walked right through. Lust smiled, "goodbye, Sugar." He went through the portal and it shut behind him. A chill went through the air as they appeared in an abandoned universe. It was completely empty and dark. There was no dust but it felt like a genocide route. 

The two skeletons walked to a house; just another Sans and Papyrus house. Horror walked right in with Lust following behind. Killer was right there, in the kitchen, cooking food. He froze as he heard the door open. Turning around, Killer revealed a bruised eye, a swollen cheek, and cuts and bruised on his legs. 

Lust was shocked, he's never seen a skeleton beaten up so badly. He wondered what fight Killer got in.

"What are you doing back here..?" Killer asked looking at Horror. There was a lot of fear and something else in the expression he showed. "I thought I told you to leave.."

"I love you Killer.. Please don't push me away again." Horror walked up to Killer who didn't hug back. He looked scared. Frozen in fear. 

Lust watched their interaction trying to piece everything together. He knew what was going on as Horror began to kiss Killed. His kisses moved down to his neck where Horror bit into it. There were already a few of bite marks. Killer gripped into Horror's shoulders as tears from pain built up in his eye socket. This wasn't a healthy relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Horror will understand what he's doing? He's pretty hard headed.


	5. Confrontation: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust talks with Horror about his problems then talks to Killer about his. There's physical abuse in this chapter, just warning. Lust has to get Horror to understand that he needs to change before something bad happens.

"I missed you so much," Horror said. He licked some blood that got on his teeth. The skeleton held his boyfriend's hand tightly. 

"I missed you too.." Killer sounded sad. He looked so uncomfortable. He couldn't get away from Horror's grip. He covered his neck with his free hand. This wasn't a good sight to see.

Lust had a frown. He's never seen such a relationship. He didn't even know if he could fix this. It was already too far damaged. 

"He's going to help us," Horror said to his lover. "He's going to fix our relationship. I'll talk to him first then you can talk to him." Killer nodded silently. "Keep making the food, in starving." Horror smiled and kissed Killer's forehead. 

"Come on, let's go to my room," Horror said to Lust. Carefully, Lust followed behind. He gave Killer a sympathetic look for comfort. The skeleton's walked in a room. It was quite dark, the windows were shut. Horror moved to the bed and laid down. He sniffed the blanket, enjoying the recognizable smell. 

Lust sat on the bed making sure there was a distance between him and Horror. "So uh, you wanna tell me how you think your relationship with Killer is going?"

"It's obviously shit. He's acting like a baby." Horror clearly didn't see anything wrong with him. He was acting like Killer was the one acting wrong in the relationship. He didn't know how he could get this through. " We were really fine at first. He wanted to get more intimate and I allowed it. We would get rough at times but he loved it. Now he just looks scared."

Lust looked at Horror that made him seem annoyed. The Underlust skeleton straightened up and sighed. "Do you think you're being a little to rough on him? I mean, he looks beaten up."

Horror chuckled, "Well I gotta make him listen to me one way or another."

It went quiet for a while before Lust said, "that's abuse. You can't just get physical with him for attention. How do you think he's feeling? He probably feels like shit because all you do is beat him up."

Horror growled quietly. He didn't like what he was hearing. Killer had the issues, not him. He was doing what he had to do. He was doing this for their relationship. Now he has a slut telling him he's the problem.

"I'm going downstairs. I'll send Killer up. Hurt him, and you'll be a pile of dust. You better fix him." Horror got up and walked out the room. Lust frowned, he wanted to help them. Maybe he was being too nice? 

After a few minutes, Killer walked upstairs and into the room. He looked awkwardly at Lust and sat down next to him. "So uh, did Horror kidnap you? Is he forcing you to do this?"

"Nope, wasn't kidnapped, sweetie. For me to go home, I have to fix your relationship. Error might be attacking my universe." Killer nodded seeming to understand. "But let's focus on you, tell me your problems."

Killer chuckled, "I'm sure you can see what's going on." He rubbed his neck, " Horror does what he likes. He likes being physical. I didn't mean to let Horror get out of control but I just can't stop him. My body hurts."

"Have you ever asked him to stop or told him your feelings?"

Killer laughed at that, "it'll probably just get worse. Horror would just punch me and laugh. He finds comfort in hurting me. I don't think he loves me.. He just loves to hurt me for relief.."

"Wow.. that's rough," Lust said. "I think we should go downstairs. I want you to talk to Horror. I'll be watching your I'm interaction. He needs to know your feelings. He thinks you like this."

Killer definitely did not like the idea. He couldn't confront his boyfriend. What would he think? It couldn't be good. He was.. afraid. But if Lust really thought it was the best solution, then it must have. Someone like him must have a lot of experience on relationships. Who knew how many relationships Lust has been in? 

Now was time for him to talk with Horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really short, in sure the next one will be too though. I'll try to stretch out the chapters if you guys prefer it. Enjoy this chapter :)


	6. Confrontation: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer and Horror talk things out. Lust prays it goes well. He just selfishly wants to go home. Relationships weren't his thing.

Killer and Lust sat down on the couch with Horror. By the look on Killer's face, he was afraid. He was afraid to hurt his boyfriend, to make him mad. He didn't want to lose something he loved. He's already lost so many things because he couldn't handle it. 

Horror was ready. He wanted to fix their relationship. He was not going to let a little issue break their relationship. He won't let Killer go. 

"Horror, I think you should listen to what Killer has to say, " Lust said. 

He was scared, he really was. What if he just fucked everything up. He was good at that. "I.. You're hurting me.. The bruises.." his hand brushed against some bruises on his arm then held his neck, "and the bitings.. It hurts. I don't like it. You can't get angry at me and lash out or play so roughly that you're causing such injuries."

There was a stare. A very judgemental stare at Lust. Lust knew what that look was. He knew it well ans it sent a chill down his spine. He finally looked over at Killer, "are you telling the truth?"

Killer slowly nodded his head. He was. He was so tired of this. "I thought it was okay at first but it just got worse. I didn't mean it when I told you to leave. I was just so hurt from the night before."

Thinking about his actions, Horror finally understood what Killer meant. He was using his full strength against Killer. He was using him as a punching bag. Suddenly, he could clearly see all the injuries he's done to Killer. Every single mark was shown. Those weren't suppose to be there. Not to his fragile white bones.

"Killer.. oh shit. I really did all of that." Horror leaned over and hugged his boyfriend gently. Killer smiled softly and hugged back. Softly rubbing the back of the others skull, Horror planted a kiss on Killer's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you," Killer said.

Lust for up smiling. He didn't really care about fixing a relationship if he was being honest. Relationships come and go. They rarely ever stay. He was one of the many unlucky ones to never have a real relationships anyways. Why did this even matter? He was going home. He fixed this and deserves a trip to his home. 

"Sorry to interupt your guys' moment but I really need to get home," Lust said. 

Horror frowned and looked at Lust, "fine." Unhappily, Horror opened a portal to Underlust.  

A wide smile grew across Lust's face as he ran through. The ran through Snowdin and to his home. Home sweet home! Bursting inside the house, his brother was sitting on the couch; head in his hands. That wasn't the happy spirited papyrus he remembered. 

"Hey Paps..!" Lust walked over to his brither and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm home."

His brother looked up at him, wet tears were rolling down his face, "s-sans..?" 

"Yeah, bro. I'm right here," his heart felt broken from the look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Y-you were gone for almost a week..! A monster reported that you were taken by another monster.. I-i thought you were taken and s-sold off to-"

"Shh.." Sans held his brother as he cried. "I would never let anyone do that to me. I would fight until the day I died trying to get back to you. But that if that would have happened which it would never. I'll will never allow such people turn me into a prostitute." 

The two skeleton brothers stood like that for a long time. They both ended up passing out together on the couch. The next day Metteton reported the lost skeleton found thanks to the update from Papyrus. Mettaton really was the love of Papyrus' life and so vice versa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What skeletons shall we move onto next? :))


	7. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red pisses his brither off and makes a run for it to a different universe. He didn't expect to be in such a place.

Well shit. He didn't mean to piss off his brother. He was just so annoyed and angry. He was sick of Edge yelling at him about how lazy he was. Edge just complained and complained about him being drunk every night, not going to work, sleeping when he worked, sleeping on the couch constantly, and going to Grillby's. Out of anger, Red thought it would be a good idea to land an attack on his brother. He realized he was as good as dead when he saw Edge's expression. 

In an attempt to flee Edge's rage, he ran into the basement and used the machine. He ended up in some ridiculous soft universe. There was no dust, no dark sure, just fucking peace. It was so annoying at first. Everything was annoying. He would have assumed it was a swap universe until he past by a Grillby's. As much as he wanted to go inside and get a drink, he should probably look for the Sans or Papyrus here. 

Just as he arrived at the house, the door swung opened and a Papyrus came swarming out with a Sans on his hip. The Papyrus was carrying the Sans like some kind of package or something. That was some pretty funny shit. 

"SANS!!! I KNOW TODAY WILL BE THE DAY A HUMAN ARRIVES! I JUST KNOW IT! BUT IT COULD ALSO BE TOMORRORW! I'M NOT SURE!"

"Yeah, heh, I'm sure The Great Papyrus will catch a human soon." The Sans yawned and started falling asleep. 

"THIS IS NO TIME TO SLEEP LAZYBONES! WE MUST BE IN ALERT AT ALL TIMES! NO ACCEPTIONS!"

The Sans just smiled, "heh, 'lright bro." The Papyrus gentle put Sans down and patted his head. The Sans opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Red. "Uh.. Red?"

The edgy skeleton put his hands in his pockets, "yup. Sorry to inturpt ya whole "catching humans" talk but can I stay 'ere for a bit?"

Comic didn't get to answer as Rus threw his arms around Red. "IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME, RED! IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Red smiled awkwardly and patted Rus' back, "nice too see ya too, pal."

"COME ON IN!" Rus ran inside the house happily. Sans just chuckled and follow along. Red looked around just in case his brother followed him before heading inside the house. He shouldn't have gone to Undertale, Edge would wreak the place in his rage mode. Oh well, too late now.

"So what are you doing here," Comic asked.

"Pissed off my bro. Just trying to last one more day before I turn to dust."

"Wow, whatcha do?"

"Started a big fight with 'im. He didnt like it." Red smiled at Comic. He's usually the only person to really hang out with when the multiverse meetings took place. If course, him being the original, he was popular among many aus. It was hard to hang out with him.

"Well hopefully you learned your lesson."

"Oh, I did " 

The two skeletons smiled at each other. Papyrus watched from the kitchen with some jealousy. This wasn't the original Undertale. This was Yanderetale. That skeleton in the red shirt really needed to pay attention to details. Papyrus hated him so much. He was always getting between him and his brother. Always mistaking them as the originals. This was his chance to get rid of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnn


	8. Close to Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Papyrus tries to kill Red and it doesn't work. Luckily he had another plan.

The yandere Papyrus made his amazing spaghetti. Now, he made it the best he could for his wonderful older brother, Sans. He gave him the plate then went back to the kitchen and made a second plate.

Expecting Red to eat it, he added some stuff in it. He always carried drugs on him. It was in case someone wanted to get close to his Sans. He would not allow that.

Papyrus went back to the living room and stood in front of the talking skeletons. "Here you go, Red!"

Red looked at Papyrus then at the plate of spaghetti. "No thanks, not 'ungry right now."

"Are you sure? It's the best spaghetti ever!"

"Yeah, 'm sure."

Papyrus walked back in the kitchen feeling pissed off. He was not happy about the rejection he just received. Throwing the plate out, he made himself some food and ate it in the kitchen.

As usual, he began cleaning the mess he made and the counter. Once that was done, he collected the empty plate from his brother and put it in the sink to wash later.

Now he had to make another plan. He needed to find another way to kill Red. Straight up killing him wouldn't be good. Straight up poisoning him? Not good either. Making him ill, perfect. He'll slowly rot and die. It'll look like he just got sick.

He knew of some people who had drugs and poisons that cause a person to slowly die. He wasn't sure how to get it. He could always hire someone to get it for him.

* * *

 

Sans was concerned about how long his younger brother was gone for. He said he needed to do some stuff for Undyne then a couple things here and there. It was kind of odd but he wasn't going to hold his brother back. 

"Huh, your bro's been gone for a bit, hasn't he?" Red looked at the front door then back at the Sans.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. Papyrus gets this busy once in a while. He's just never been out for this long. It's getting pretty late though."

"Yeah," Red yawned. "Any place I can sleep?"

"Just the couch. I can get you a blanket."

"That'll be nice," Red said with appreciation. 

Sans walked upstairs and grabbed a blanket and headed back downstairs. By the time he got to the stairs, the front door burster opened. "I'm home!!!" Papyrus said enthusiastically. 

Sans took a shortcut downstairs and gave the blanket to Red before going to his brither and giving him a hug. 

Papyrus hugged his brother back and glanced at Red. He had a perfect plan to get rid of that bitch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty unfocused on this but I'll do my best to spice it up. Will he be successful?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a random start of the story. Fill me with ideas ;) I'll probably do more fanfic with other fandoms just letting ya all know


End file.
